


Non sono un ladro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tiara di peccati [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una versione alternativa del primo incontro tra Xanxus e Squalo.Scritta sentendo: Guardian Angel di Florian Bur.Storia che si svolge nello stesso universo di: Caotico primo incontro. Che aveva partecipato alla Valentine's Day Run indetta dal forum Piume d'Ottone.Tipo di Coppia: M/M."Questa storia partecipa alla White Day Run indetta dal forum Piume d'Ottone";Prompt: 12- Libreria/Biblioteca
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Series: Tiara di peccati [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600885
Kudos: 1





	Non sono un ladro

Non sono un ladro

Xanxus era seduto al centro della biblioteca.

La luce che entrava dalla finestra si allungava lungo il pavimento di marmo, sfiorando appena la stoffa della poltrona rossa su cui era accomodato. Dietro i suoi capelli mori, risaltava l’oro che decorava lo schienale.

“Quindi lui sarebbe il ladro” disse, incrociando le braccia al petto. Teneva le gambe accavallate, indossava degli stivali neri.

Una guardia spintonò Squalo per terra, facendolo cadere in ginocchio.

“Ha ucciso molti dei nostri prima che riuscissimo a catturarlo” spiegò.

“ _Vooooi_!” gridò Squalo. Digrignò i denti aguzzi e alzò lo sguardo, fissando Xanxus in viso. “Io non sono un ladro”.

Le iridi rosso sangue di Xanxus si rifletterono in quelle argentee di Squalo.

La guardia porse una sciarpa a Xanxus. “Aveva la vostra sciarpa, come dicevano i paesani”.

Xanxus l’afferrò.

“Questa me l’ha regalata mio padre, il Nono Boss dei Vongola. Non vedo come potessi averla tu senza avermi derubato” disse secco.

Squalo piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli argentei.

“Il Nono? Quel dannato vecchio mi ha proposto di diventare il suo Capitano dei Varia proprio l’altro giorno.

Se volevo un regalo da lui, mi bastava accettare

La guardia sibilò: “Come osa parlare del boss in questo modo?”.

Xanxus lo zittì alzando la mano.

“Allora dimmi come facevi ad avere la mia sciarpa” disse.

< Dev’essere un assassino molto capace. Probabilmente si è lasciato catturare per evitare di mettersi contro tutta la Mafia.

Forse vuole accettare il ruolo che gli ha offerto il Vecchio > rifletté.

Squalo fece una smorfia e chiuse gli occhi. Le sue labbra si piegarono in un largo sorriso, che splendeva sul suo viso dalla pelle pallidissima.

“Me la sono trovata un giorno al collo, appena sveglio, nel mio letto.

Sì, è apparsa magicamente” rispose.

“Che scusa idiota” disse una guardia vicino alla porta.

“Uscite! Tutti, ora!

Lasciatemi da solo con questa ‘feccia’!” tuonò Xanxus.

La luce, ora più aranciata, si era allungata abbastanza da illuminare anche le prime file di libri della biblioteca.

Squalo guardò le guardie uscire, si alzò in piedi e si massaggiò i polsi, borbottando: “Non hai paura possa attaccarti?”.

Xanxus si alzò in piedi e gli si avvicinò, guardandolo arrossire.

“Smettila di sorridere falso. Mi danno fastidio le persone che fingono di essere qualcosa che non sono, spazzatura” abbaiò.

Squalo assottigliò lo sguardo e gli disse: “Ho detto la verità. Mi sono svegliato e l’avevo addosso…

Con il tuo profumo”. Il suo battito cardiaco accelerò.

Xanxus raggiunse un libro e glielo porse.

“Superbi Squalo, giusto?” domandò.

Squalo prese il libro di favolo tra le mani e sorrise.

“Credevo di averlo perso” mormorò.

Xanxus disse secco: “Tu accetterai la ‘mia’ proposta di diventare Capitano dei Varia. Sarai mio, come Boss dei Varia, non del Nono”.

Squalo strinse il libro al petto e gli fece un inchino.

“Ai suoi ordini” mormorò.

< Entrambi lo abbiamo capito, ma nessuno dei due ha il coraggio di dirlo. Non amiamo essere legati dalla predestinazione, siamo uomini che si sono fatti da soli > pensò Squalo.

< Evidentemente siamo Soulmates, se un oggetto mio è comparso da lui e uno suo dal mio > rifletté Xanxus.

“Potrai usare la biblioteca della mia villa ogni volta che vorrai” ordinò, dirigendosi verso l’uscita a passo di marcia. La sua casacca ondeggiava dietro le sue spalle ad ogni passo. “Vivrai qui”.


End file.
